


Single Man

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Obscene lexicon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>реальность, в которой сбежавший из дома Эггзи ночует на улице, а Гарри вконец устал от своей монотонной жизни. однажды их дороги пересекаются</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ночевать на улице ни разу не романтично. Это истошно холодно, жестко и сечет без того вымотанные нервы беспомощностью, тоской и обидой на весь мир. Эггзи оно, конечно, не впервой, но от этого факта не легче. Анвин ежится от холода, ни в грош не ставящего его легкую толстовку и неуместные для текущего времени года кеды, и глубже запихивает ледяные пальцы в рукава жалкой попыткой удержать остатки тепла. В голове мухой в стекло стучит дерьмовейшая мысль, что надо срочно раздобыть где-то денег, хотя бы на еду. Потому что возвращаться домой он не просто не намерен - он лучше сдохнет прямо здесь.  
Кажется, самый простой сейчас вариант – тиснуть телефон у какого-нибудь зазевавшегося прохожего, загнать знакомому барыге, зато сразу получить на руки свои тридцать серебряников. Расклад пусть грубый, но действенный. И крайне актуальный на текущий момент, когда последние ошметки морали и принципов намертво вмерзли в самый дальний угол сознания, молчат и не телятся. Легко быть ублюдком, когда твоя единственная ценность – жизнь, но ты из какой-то детской отчаянности ею ни хрена не дорожишь.  
Эггзи нехотя сползает со скамейки. Ноги замерзли до состояния «как неродные» и плохо слушаются, отчего он ненароком цепляет плечом мимо проходящего мужчину в дорогом пальто.  
\- Смотри, куда идешь, дядя, - кидает машинально.  
\- Прошу прощения, - извиняется тот.  
Смешной человек, - без веселья думает юноша, - это ты прости, - и заталкивает глубже в карман свежеспертый новенький смартфон.  
  
Гарри Харта нельзя отнести к глупцам или трусам. Он не страдает от депрессии, не разочаровался в жизни и не утратил надежд. Слава Богу, обошлось. Ничего это нет. Правда, если подумать, и другого ничего нет. Кроме ощущения, что воздух вокруг давно закончился, а он все еще зачем-то мучает легкие.  
Прибыльная работа, дом в престижном районе, неблизкие люди, чучело почившей собаки – в одном предложение звучит как насмешка над ценностями общества, и их же обыденное подтверждение. За окном кэба, который везет его домой после того, как он провел ночь над срочными бумагами, Лондон без романтики и приукрас, серый и чопорный. Такой безысходный, что тянет то ли надраться, то ли не мелочиться уже и сунуть в рот пистолет, добавив напоследок красного.  
\- Для всех, кто сегодня решил покончить с жизнью, - врывается в сознание негромкий шорох радио, - сообщаем: ночью ожидается метеоритный дождь, в простонародье – звездопад. Отложите все счеты на потом – это стоит увидеть…  
Гарри, словно его под руку кто-то толкает, смаргивает полусонную зарвавшуюся меланхолию и просит водителя высадить его на углу. Кажется, ему не помешает пройтись через парк.  
  
Позже днем его будит звонок.  
\- Мистер Харт? – осведомляется голос в трубке. – Вас беспокоят из полицейского участка. У одного из задержанных был обнаружен телефон, оформленный на ваше имя. Молодой человек утверждает, что нашел его в парке. Вы не могли бы подъехать для выяснения обстоятельств?  
И пусть спросонья это звучит, как полнейший бред, Гарри прилежно записывает продиктованный адрес и спускается вниз, чтобы проверить карманы пальто. Телефона там действительно нет. В памяти тут же всплывает помятый парнишка, врезавшийся в него по дороге домой, и все тут же встает на свои места. Вопреки логике, гаджета абсолютно не жаль. А вот отнятую возможность переспать упадническое настроение – более чем. Но выбора, похоже, особо нет.  
  
Из участка он выходит окончательно вымотанным и мечтающим только о том, чтобы поскорее добраться до дома и спасительной постели. Он и вправду чувствует себя отвратительно, не пришлось особо притворяться, оправдывая пропажу телефона: плохо себя чувствовал, мог положить мимо кармана и не заметить. Не весть какое доброе дело для того мальчишки, которого он без труда узнал при встрече, но виду не подал. С чего он вообще вздумал его выгораживать – тоже тот еще вопрос… Но к черту все эти мутные размышления, и без них голова раскалывается. Дом-хороший виски-сон, вот и вся панацея.  
\- Мистер Харт? – догоняет Гарри голос, когда он уже взмахивает рукой, подзывая кэб.  
Перед ним стоит тот самый юноша, из-за которого, собственно, весь сыр-бор.  
\- Чем обязан? – устало интересуется мужчина.  
\- Ну, это… - мнется парень неуверенно, - это я обязан. Я хотел сказать спасибо. Вы же понимаете, ну, что я…  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Вопрос застает молодого человека и его кривобокое раскаяние врасплох.  
\- Гэри Анвин, - на автомате отвечает он, однако с завидной скоростью берет себя в руки, - но лучше Эггзи.  
\- Гарри Харт, - мужчина протягивает ему руку и сам себе удивляется – да что с ним не так?  
Похоже, этот вопрос посещает не его одного. Парень немного ошалело, но крепко жмет его ладонь.  
\- В следующий раз постарайся не попадаться, - брови Эггзи все-таки ползут вверх. – А лучше найди нормальную работу. Всего хорошего.  
Домой Гарри добирается в каком-то вакууме. Пьет из первой попавшейся бутылки прямо из горла и мгновенно засыпает на нерасстеленной кровати. К счастью, сны его сегодня не беспокоят.  
  
На условный стук Газель открывает, даже не взглянув в глазок.  
\- Какие люди и без охраны, - улыбается она насмешливо и шире распахивает дверь. – Есть будешь?  
Эггзи с немой благодарностью кивает и стягивает толстовку через голову.  
\- От тебя копами тащит за километр, вали-ка в душ, - морщится она, когда друг объявляется на кухне. – Ну серьезно, бро, меня абсолютно не радует перспектива ужина с привкусом обезьянника.  
Анвин закатывает глаза, но послушно исчезает в нужном направлении. Ее квартиру он знает, как свои пять пальцев. Их с Рокси квартиру.  
\- Не помешаю? – возвращается он, когда Газель заканчивает накрывать на стол.  
Та качает головой. Массивные золотые кольца в ее ушах звенят с неодобрением.  
\- Рокс сегодня задержится на работе. И хватит уже от нее шарахаться, я все равно вас познакомлю.  
\- Ага, - фыркает Эггзи, - сначала догони.  
\- Я не побегу, пуля догонит, - в тон ему отвечает девушка.  
\- Так вот, значит? Своего бро из-за какой-то девчонки…  
После прилетевшего подзатыльника вкупе с «поговори мне тут, ушлепок» он примерно замолкает и утыкается в свою тарелку с видом оскорбленной невинности. По счастью, ему это быстро наскучивает, и к концу ужина он уже заканчивает пересказ о своем чудесном освобождение из полицейского участка с подачи некоего мистера Харта.  
\- И что, прям вот так взял и отмазал? Без нихрена? – Газель недоверчиво хмурится.  
Но в глазах друга кристальная честность и неподдельная растерянность. Ангел в адидасе – обнять и плакать.  
\- Будто у меня что-то было, детка. Я на этот мобильник рассчитывал пойти похавать.  
\- Удивительное рядом.  
Девушка поднимается, собирая посуду, задумчиво покусывает губу и в конце концов трясет головой, оставляя попытки найти подвох.  
\- И какой он? – меняет тему.  
\- Кто? Харт?  
\- Симпатичный хоть?  
Почему-то из-за этого простого и по большому счету риторического вопроса Эггзи впадает в ступор. Он и думать не думал об этом странном мужике в подобном ключе, а теперь вот зачем-то представил себе нечто абстрактное, и внутри предательски екнуло. Проклятый эффект дворняги: кто погладил, тот и хозяин. И ведь хрен отвяжешься, когда по жизни не гладят, а по зубам бьют.  
Анвин раздраженно сжимает челюсти и переводит взгляд на понимающую сочувствующую усмешку подруги - стоит, блин, читает его, как лошка какого.  
\- Ты о чем щас вообще? – как ни в чем не бывало откликается он. – Чаю-то налей, не жмоться.  
\- А пописать не поссать? – беззлобно отбривает Газель, но кнопкой чайника все равно щелкает. – Дальше что думаешь делать?  
Скорчив досадливую мину, Эггзи утыкается лбом в стол и прикрывает голову скрещенными руками.  
\- Хер знает, - невнятно доносится из его импровизированного убежища.  
\- Ночуешь-то где? – со вздохом интересуется девушка и не без оснований подозревает, что ответ ей не понравится.  
\- Отвали, - почти ласково отмазывается парень, подтверждая невысказанное вслух. – Не твоя забота.  
\- Ты можешь…  
\- Ой, захлопнись, - Эггзи поднимается с насиженного места и бодро оглядывается по сторонам в поисках брошенной где-то по дороге толстовки.  
\- Я, блин, для кого чайник ставила, засранец? – злится Газель, не желая отпускать Анвина обратно вникуда. Но и повторной попытки предложить помощь не предпринимает – знает наверняка, куда ей посоветуют ту засунуть. Упрямство друга детства – притча во языцах: для других наизнанку вывернется, для себя и хлеба не попросит.  
Она едва успевает обнять Эггзи, когда тот уже маячит на пороге:  
\- Ненавижу тебя.  
\- И я тебя, - привычно отзывается Анвин, - спасибо, что накормила, не кисни, - и, мазнув губами в висок, стремительно растворяется за дверью.  
  
\- С тобой что-то не так, - замечает Мерлин, когда Гарри наконец появляется в офисе.  
\- Со мной все не так, Мерлин. Я сам себе кажусь более чем жалкой пародией на человека, - вполголоса огрызается Харт и, наплевав на едва начавшийся рабочий день, наливает себе скотча.  
Они слишком давно знакомы друг с другом, чтобы тратить время на светские реверансы.  
\- Кризис, депрессия, конфликт с пассией? – наигранно скучающим тоном интересуется друг.  
Но Гарри молча делает глоток побольше и пытается красноречивым взглядом спровадить внезапную службу сомнительной психологической помощи куда подальше.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что сам загоняешь себя в угол? - после затянувшейся паузы замечает Мерлин, на что Харт рассеянно бормочет:  
\- Этот угол уже давно стал родным.  
Он ставит на столик опустевший стакан и, сняв очки, трет руками лицо.  
\- Оставь, Мерлин. Оно того не стоит. Во всем этом изначально не было смысла.  
\- Во всем – это в чем? – язвительно уточняет друг.  
\- А что, у нас «все» теперь нуждается в какой-то конкретике?  
\- Вроде не старик, и вдруг маразм, - ворчит Мерлин, возвращаясь к бумагам, но напоследок все же не может удержаться, – может, тебе собаку снова завести?  
\- Скажи еще молодого любовника…  
В специфическом мирке Гарри Харта это практически равноценные понятия.  
\- О, на такое я даже не смел надеяться, - с невозмутимым видом отзывается друг.  
\- Иди к черту.  
\- Не сейчас, много работы.


	2. Chapter 2

То, что в тишине дома, где кроме тебя никого нет, в голову нередко закрадываются все самые ненужные и тщательно избегаемые мысли, известный факт. Однако в случае с Гарри они не просто с определенной периодичностью стучатся к одинокому мужчине на огонек, а с успехом устроили в его жилище полномасштабный фестиваль выдающихся поводов для безысходности.  
И, если учесть, что конкурентов, помимо настоль же опостылевшей работы, у них попросту нет, а сам Харт давно перестал отмахиваться в стратегически важные моменты, в его доме они теперь чувствуют себя вполне вольготно. Не как гости - как полноправные хозяева. Скучно, Гарри, - звенят они исподволь на тонких кромках фарфора. Пусто, - напоминают из заоконной темноты лаем соседской собаки. Сколько можно? - смотрят из зеркала пустыми глазами.  
В сознании Харта бродят десятки вариантов, как сказать им «Довольно». И нет ни единой кандидатуры, на чье имя можно оставить завещание. Вот так повод, - иронизирует внутренний голос, - отдай на благотворительность, - но в дальнейшие рассуждения не вдается. Чует, по видимости, что последний рубеж пусть и близко, но все еще не пройден. Ждет.  
  
Минувшие пару дней Эггзи крутится, как проклятый, чтобы заработать свои пару фунтов на нехитрый набор еды-воды, и по-прежнему ночует в парке. Вроде, не все так плохо до наступления первых заморозков, но до них уже рукой подать, и крепко не по себе от того, что просветов в колесе пинков судьбы как не было, так и нет.  
Говорят: не страшно умирать – страшно жить. С каждым новым бездомным днем эта фраза все назойливее стучит юноше в висок, и в какой-то момент все-таки догоняет его приступом безнадеги - еще никогда прежде Анвин не стоял к пропасти так близко. И пусть его жизнь и раньше не была похожей на торт, в ней оставалось хоть что-то постоянное – например, крыша над головой… И побои маминого хахаля, - заботливо подсказывает память.  
Эггзи вздрагивает от одной мысли об этом поистине бесконечном унижении и в очередной раз отметает уговоры инстинкта самосохранения вернуться. А вечером тратит заработанные деньги вместо еды на бутылку дешевого пойла. По-детски отчаянно и назло здравому смыслу.  
На голодный желудок голова моментально отправляется в плавание. Нестерпимо хочется спать и, проснувшись, обнаружить, что все происходящее лишь дурной сон. _Интересно, долго он еще так выдержит?_  
Занятый своими невеселыми мыслями, Эггзи не сразу замечает, что поблизости кто-то останавливается, и поднимает взгляд, только когда его окликают по имени.  
\- О, мистер Харт, какими судьбами? – с кривой улыбкой щурится он на мужчину.  
\- Ты пьян, - сухо констатирует тот вместо приветствия.  
\- Ну, бывает, чувак, - Эгззи без сожаления разводит руками. – Сигаретки не найдется?  
\- Не курю.  
Парень беспардонно хмыкает:  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - и с энтузиазмом трет мерзнущие ладони.  
\- Холодно, - роняет Харт. _И кто его только за язык тянет, и зачем?_ А как тонко ведется светская беседа, - измывается внутренний голос, - просто загляденье.  
\- Дерьмо случается, - поддакивает этому голосу Анвин, пожимает плечами и безрезультатно пытается зарыться глубже в свою толстовку.  
Наблюдая за этим отчего-то гипнотизирующим действием, Гарри наконец-то разрождается целой фразой:  
\- Почему ты не идешь домой?  
\- А вы? - насмешливо парирует Эггзи. Но его наигранную непринужденность с успехом сводят на нет стучащие зубы.  
А Харт ловит себя на том, что, не отдавая отчет, тянется к своему кашемировому шарфу с вполне странным намерением. Этот-то порыв и выдергивает его из прострации.  
\- Вставай, пойдем со мной, - неожиданно для них обоих говорит Гарри.  
Парень на скамейке смотрит на него снизу вверх непонимающе и чуточку сонно, настороженно больше.    
\- Что непонятного, мистер Анвин?  
\- Я не это… - хмурится Эггзи, зябко поводя плечами.  
В нем борются собственные принцы и естественная жгучая потребность отогреться. Этот ход мыслей буквально написан на его лбу, и для Гарри вовсе не кажется каким-то неожиданным или оскорбительным. Мужчина глубоко вздыхает и все-таки снимает с себя шарф, чтобы накинуть юноше на шею.  
\- А я не то. Могу тебя хотя бы чаем напоить?  
Принципы Анвина капитулируют недопустимо скоро. Прямо сказать, откровенно позорно для уличного воспитания. В глубине души молодой человек с горем пополам оправдывает их алкоголем и усталостью и все же заторможено кивает.  
А уже через каких-то полчаса засыпает прямо за столом, даже не притронувшись к налитому Гарри чаю. Мужчина долго колеблется, будить гостя или нет - велика вероятность, что в этом случае тот, устыдившись (при лучшем раскладе, при худшем – испугавшись) своей слабости, попросту сбежит. С другой стороны, такой сон сложно назвать полноценным отдыхом, и Харт осторожно за локоть тянет Эггзи на ноги, благо тот так толком и не просыпается, на автопилоте следуя за направляющей рукой.  
Кажется, это первый раз, когда в доме Гарри пользуются гостевой спальней, несмотря ни на что чистой, без следа пыли или застоявшегося воздуха. Мужчина укладывает свою почти ношу на кровать и со странно давящим сердцем укрывает одеялом. Не прикасается к чужой одежде и не смеет задерживаться рядом хоть на секунду дольше, чем того требуют скупые действия.  
Наутро гость исчезает, и в том нет ничего сверхъестественного.  
  
Но через несколько вечеров, когда дождь за окном всей своей мощью иллюстрирует стену, во входную дверь кто-то неуверенно скребется. Гарри сам удивлен, что сумел различить в монотонной дроби непогоды этот слабый звук.  
\- Эггзи, - озадаченно выдыхает он, находя на пороге насквозь промокшего юношу.  
\- Простите, мистер Харт… - отзывается гость глухо и не делает ни единой попытки войти.  
В привычном мире Анвина чудес не происходит. Но этот малознакомый мужчина уже дважды нарушал сложившийся порядок, быть может, и сейчас есть хотя бы крошечный шанс на удачу. Проще довериться ему, сдержанному и отчужденному, чем Газель с ее вынимающим душу сочувствием. На деле же Анвин ждет, что дверь захлопнется прямо перед его носом.  
\- Заходи, - сторонится Гарри.  
И Эггзи трясет. Не ясно, от чего больше: облегчения, холода, поднявшейся температуры, хронической усталости.  
\- Ты в курсе, где гостевая спальня, там есть своя ванная комната, - хозяин дома не дает ему замешкаться, - я принесу тебе что-нибудь одеть.  
Анвина хватает на полчашки чая и сэндвич. Он лишний раз не поднимает глаз, молча кутается в большой ему, упоительно мягкий халат и по традиции засыпает за столом, едва стоит Гарри отвлечься на просмотр почты.  
Красивый, - задумчиво разглядывает его мужчина, в груди ворочается что-то напрочь забытое. И, кажется, такой же одинокий, как ты, - то ли подначивает, то ли издевается внутренний голос. Не такой же, - с тоской думает Харт и поднимается на ноги, чтобы отправить гостя спать, - на полвека свободнее. Надеюсь, ему повезет больше.  
  
На следующее утро Эггзи появляется к завтраку. Точнее сказать тому, что заменяет Гарри нормальный человеческий завтрак – кофе со свежей газетой.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Харт, - хрипло здоровается он.  
\- Доброе, - кивает мужчина, удивленный, что гость не растворился по обыкновению с утренним туманом. – Можно просто Гарри. Чай, кофе?  
Некоторое время Анвин сверлит его пристальным взглядом, но в итоге со вздохом садится за стол.  
\- Почему вы это делаете, мис… Гарри? Зачем помогаете мне? – он шмыгает носом, усердно изучая собственные руки.  
Простыл, - на автомате замечает Харт, а вслух говорит:  
\- Потому что это в моих силах. Чем не повод?  
\- Ничего не бывает просто так.  
И такое ощущение, Эггзи станет легче, если его подозрения подтвердятся. По крайней мере, в этом случае все снова будет просто и понятно – хреново, но стабильно.  
\- Без сомнения, ты прав, - соглашается мужчина и тут же видит, как подбирается на своем месте юноша, - но… даже не знаю, как сказать… - _он ведь так толком и не придумал происходящему адекватное оправдание,_ \- я одинокий человек, у меня все есть, и, пожалуй, даже больше, чем мне нужно... Я подумал, немного поддержки тебе не повредит, - скомкано заканчивает он.  
Его абстрактный ответ отчетливо хромает на обе ноги.  
\- Но я украл у вас телефон, - бормочет Эггзи, не отводя от Харта больного взгляда.  
\- По-твоему, я не в состоянии купить себе другой? – сухо интересуется последний.  
Парень пару секунд раздумывает и неуверенно мотает головой.  
\- Вот и отлично, разобрались. Чай или кофе?  
  
После завтрака Анвин естественно и оперативно собирается на выход. Не отчитываясь куда и ни словом не оговариваясь о возвращении – не обязан. Хотя, не исключено, думает иначе. Гарри лишь спокойно кивает на скороговоркой брошенное напоследок «хорошегодняГарри» и без лишних слов закрывает за юношей дверь.  
Только по дороге за пиджаком не может удержаться и заглядывает в опустевшую гостевую. Что он там рассчитывает увидеть, ему самому не понятно. Но, наверное, все же не старательно застеленную постель с аккуратным прямоугольником сложенного на краю халата. Харт недолго медитирует на эту неожиданно уютную картину и предпочитает ничего в ней не трогать.  
  
Когда он входит в офис, Мерлин, считывая его одним коротким цепким взглядом, с удивлением поднимает бровь:  
\- Что случилось с нашим непорочным рыцарем?  
Гарри морщится, и все же тень улыбки успевает мелькнуть на его лице:  
\- Мы успели не только вырасти, но и состариться, а ты все еще припоминаешь мне ту школьную сценку.  
\- Говори за себя, - щепетильно поправляет его друг, - я себя старым не считаю, - и, не давая Харту соскочить с заданной темы, уточняет, - так и что у нас там за Грааль нарисовался на горизонте?  
\- Отстань, Мерлин, я еще сам не понял.  
\- Что, так и помру в неведении?  
\- С чего это вдруг ты надумал помирать, мой нестарый друг? – уже вовсю веселится Гарри.  
\- Ты невыносим, - констатирует Мерлин с мрачной миной.  
\- Неправда, - откликается Харт как ни в чем не бывало, - и ты сам являешься этому самым убедительным доказательством.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером он обнаруживает Эггзи сидящим на пороге своего дома и впервые за долгие годы безоглядного трудоголизма жалеет, что задержался допоздна.  
Вместо приветствия Анвин как-то расплывчато махает рукой и подозрительно блестит глазами. Еще более настораживающим (зато наводящим на конкретные догадки) выглядит яркий румянец на его скулах. Мысленно чертыхаясь, Харт протягивает гостю руку, чтобы помочь подняться, что явно не оказывается лишним – парня ощутимо ведет.  
Со словами: «Иди, ложись, сейчас вызову врача», - мужчина пропускает Эггзи в прихожую, однако стянувший кеды Анвин приваливается к стене и невнятно сипит:  
\- Не надо, Гарри, зачем… Я просто высплюсь, и все будет ок. Ну, на крайняк, можешь дать мне какой-нибудь аспирин… Ничего, что я на «ты»?  
\- Ничего, Эггзи. Но, во-первых, мой дом – мои правила, - раздельно и четко выговаривает Харт, - остаешься – соглашаешься на доктора. – Во-вторых, мне совсем не улыбается тебя чем-нибудь отравить, потому что я понятия не имею, как в наше время лечат простуду, а твоего всемогущего аспирина, прости, у меня отродясь не водилось...  
\- Что, и в-третьих будет? – слабо ухмыляется парень, незаметно для себя съезжая по стенке.  
Уже собиравшийся было продолжить, Гарри лишь демонстративно поджимает губы, твердой рукой возвращает больному вертикальное положение и молча указывает в сторону гостевой.  
  
Когда врач уходит, Харт опирается плечом о косяк распахнутой двери, где в кровати, едва торча из-под одеяла макушкой, окопался Эггзи.  
\- Не знаю, что он мне там вколол, - делится молодой человек слегка заплетающимся языком, - но ощущения офигительные. Вы, мажоры, оказывается, и болеете весело.  
\- Смотрю, ты наконец-то справился с остатками стеснения и заговорил в привычном тоне, - без какого-либо осуждения замечает Гарри. - Все ждал, когда это произойдет.  
\- Но я старался.  
\- Спасибо, я оценил.  
Мужчина и вправду чувствует себя странно польщенным. Да он себя едва ли не Господом Богом чувствует сейчас, если уж на то пошло. Странная эмоция, опасная иллюзией вседозволенности. Выскребать ее из себя довольно болезненно.  
\- Есть будешь?  
\- Только если пить, - кряхтит Эггзи, пытаясь приподняться, но не может удержаться на дрожащих руках и падает обратно, - ну и ладно, не больно и хотелось… - бурчит он из подушек приглушенно.  
\- Я могу тебя напоить, - предлагает Харт, почему-то внутренне замирая.  
\- Можешь, - тягуче звучит в ответ. – Ты все можешь. Не человек, а подарок прямо. Где ж ты раньше был, доблестный рыцарь…  
К концу угаснувшей фразы Эггзи спит. А Гарри окончательно выбит из колеи.  
  
Следующие три дня Харт работает дома.  
\- Подвиги не отпускают? - иронизирует в трубке Мерлин.  
На что Гарри молча улыбается и позволяет себе не отвечать. Такой вариант раздражает друга сильнее любых отговорок, на которые он в обязательном порядке нашел бы с тысячу-другую острот и шуток с двойным дном.  
Как и положено, Анвин отсыпается. С оставленных под его дверью подносов исчезает еда (а позже посуда обнаруживается на кухне чистой), но других признаков присутствия гостя в доме не наблюдается. Гарри искренне умиляется этой немного детской деликатности и безропотно ее принимает. Он и представить себе не может, что испытывает молодой человек относительно ситуации, в которую попал, не давит, не пытается ни в чем разобраться или, не дай Бог, попытаться убедить Эггзи в чем-то: насильный подход в таком случае - не вариант, а гиблое дело. Да и Гарри, мягко говоря, далеко и безвозвратно в другой весовой-возрастной категории - сложно предположить, как вообще может сложиться их разговор в обыденной обстановке без всех этих форс-мажоров и неудобных обстоятельств.  
Однако вечером третьего дня Эггзи находит хозяина дома в его кабинете и, попеременно замирая на месте (выгонят-не выгонят? достаточно ли уместно его вторжение?), добирается до кресла напротив Харта, чтобы устроиться там.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? - Гарри без сожаления отрывается от бумаг и, сняв очки, устало трет переносицу.  
Реакция Эггзи мгновенна и вполне предсказуема:  
\- Отвлек? - во всем его виде сквозит готовность незамедлительно слиться с глаз долой при малейшем на то знаке.  
Но мужчина успокаивающе взмахивает рукой:  
\- Ничего срочного, - его порядком смущает эта щенячья чуткость.  
\- Гарри, такое дело... - молодой человек медлит, покусывает губу, подбирая слова, однако они, очевидно, не желают укладываться в устраивающие его формулировки, и он вздыхает, выкладывая, как есть, - я так не могу.. Мне не в кайф принимать твою помощь и ничего не делать взамен. Нет, все просто суперски, - спешит он сгладить собственнолично надуманные острые углы, - но мне не по себе.. Было бы проще, если б я знал цену или какие-то условия. Но, как ты понял, денег у меня нет.  
Опять двадцать пять, - думает Гарри, и у него по-прежнему нет никаких внятных идей на этот счет:  
\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Вот и я не знаю. Давай, ты сам придумаешь, и тогда мы вернемся к этому вопросу?  
\- Да что ты хочешь, чтобы я придумал? - ершится Анвин, все больше запутываясь в своем сомнении. – Откуда я знаю, что тебе нужно.  
\- Это не мне нужно, а тебе неймется, - морщится Гарри, только сейчас замечая ввинчивающуюся в висок головную боль.  
Пару минут Эггзи напряженно молчит, гипнотизируя стену у Гарри за плечом, злится на непонятного-непонятливого (нужное подчеркнуть) мужчину. А когда наконец переводит на него взгляд, внезапно предлагает:  
\- Давай чая замутим, выглядишь неважнецки.  
Не ожидавший такой резкой смены настроения, Харт зачем-то переспрашивает:  
\- Что, правда?  
\- Ага, какой мне смысл врать?  
\- Ладно, - рассеянно соглашается Гарри, - справишься сам? Мне нужно закончить с этим.  
\- Не вопрос, - и Эггзи тут же скатывается со своего места, исчезая в направлении кухни.  
  
Чай незаметно трансформируется в припозднившийся ужин (о котором, кстати сказать, у Гарри регулярная привычка забывать), затем его сменяет пара бокалов с профилактической дозой хорошего виски. Эггзи не зажимается, но и не возвращается к скользкой теме, и Харт, тоже расслабившийся на этой волне, сам не подозревая, исподволь любуется им. Мужчине нравится юношеская простота и прямолинейность, уличные словечки в сочетании со внимательным взглядом, пальцы, живущие от хозяина отдельной жизнью - ложечку повертеть, по столу побарабанить, бровь почесать. Анвин смеется над замечаниями Гарри касательно нарушаемых им правил приличия, но это удивительным образом не раздражает, а очаровывает. Не меньше, чем манера до последнего бороться с заметно одолевающим сном - молодой человек все еще слаб после того, что на него свалилось и, без сомнения, давит до сих пор.  
Поймав себя на всех этих мыслях разом, Гарри поначалу собирается себя одернуть, упрекнуть в неподобающих фантазиях.. Однако следом понимает, что расстаться с ними не готов - они словно круг света в потемках замуровавшей его рутины. Вне зависимости от шансов на воплотимость.    
\- Иди спать, Эггзи, - говорит Харт вместо не сложившихся попыток самокопания, - иначе мне снова придется тебя укладывать.  
\- Вот так заявление, - фыркает юноша не задумываясь, но как только до него доходит двусмысленность прозвучавших реплик, по-быстрому поднимается и кивает:  
\- Доброй ночи.  
Ох уж эта покорность с таким-то взглядом, - мечтательно вздыхает про себя Гарри.  
  
Анвин просыпается среди ночи и, не в силах заснуть, долго бесшумно бродит по первому этажу погружённого в темноту дома. Стыдно признаться, но покидать это спонтанное убежище не хочется. Первые приступы паники давно миновали, и нутро, продажная скотина, уже умудрилось прикипеть, привязаться к тихому уюту Хартовского холостяцкого быта, к сдержанной поддержке мужчины, к нему самому.  
Гребаный ты альтруист, Гарри, - сетует про себя парень, - вот честное слово, лучше б ты был козлом. Не жрала бы так совесть за пользование твоим гостеприимством, не тянуло бы вцепиться клещом в этот долгожданный покой, не хотелось бы подойти к тебе ближе. Сука-сука-сука...  
Эггзи буквально таращит от этого человека: волосы дыбом, мурашки по коже, сны с известным сюжетом. За каких-то пару неловких встреч и расплывчатых разговоров, невинной заботы и стерильной вежливости. Даже странно, что так мучительно накрывает слабостью в коленях к мужчине в два раза старше его да еще подобного типажа – до этого момента Анвину нравились тонкие гибкие девочки и крепкие грубоватые парни, и тут, нате пожалуйста, разрыв шаблона – примерный аристократ с добрыми глазами и метровой дистанцией (как ее обнулить – хрен поймешь).  
Эггзи потерянно кутается в ставший родным халат и остаток ночи проводит на кухне, разглядывая стул, на котором обычно сидит хозяин дома. Назавтра он опять проспит целый день. Но так как будто проще – меньше разрешаешь себе залипать на чье-то общество, легче будет его лишиться. Пусть что-то внутри упорно подсказывает, что про легче - это все бред собачий. И вообще, быть может, стоить забить на осторожность и провести разведку боем? Ведь уйти все равно придется. Просто в случае провала – насовсем, без права на возвращение. 


	4. Chapter 4

\- Отпустишь меня погулять? – ляпает Эггзи после обеда, пока убирает со стола, и с перепугу застывает на месте, поняв, что сморозил.  
Харт оборачивается в понятном недоумении, но молодой человек опережает любую из его фраз:  
\- Я просто хотел отбежать на время. Вот так вот коряво попросил. Сам в шоке.  
Сказать по-честному, Гарри порядком вынесло изначальной постановкой вопроса, и он не слишком доверяет себе, чтобы что-то говорить вслух. Так что юноше достается лишь рядовой ничем не примечательный кивок.  
Выглядит вполне равнодушно, - мрачно констатирует про себя Анвин, настроение естественным образом катится под гору.  
Уходит, не прощаясь? – в это время размышляет Харт, но внешне никак себя не выдает и наливает в стакан воды, чтобы отвлечься.     
\- Можно мне вернуться вечером? – рушит его сомнения тихий голос Эггзи.  
Гарри ставит стакан на стол, не донеся до губ, и уже внимательнее приглядывается к замершему неподалеку молодому человеку – тот крутит в руках салфетку и, кажется, чем-то расстроен.  
\- Приходи, - мягко соглашается Харт и даже зачем-то встает, подходит ближе, бездумно забирает из пальцев предмет приложения юношеской нервности.  
Анвин вздрагивает и поднимает на мужчину широко распахнутые глаза, Гарри внутренне каменеет и на автомате делает шаг назад, однако Эггзи успевает ухватить его за рукав:  
\- Я приду, - рвано обещает он и пулей вылетает с кухни.  
Так и до инфаркта недалеко, - думает мужчина.  
Но под ребрами никакой боли, только странная легкость. От одного этого «я приду». И будто все возможно.  
  
Прежде, чем пойти к Газель, Эггзи долго наматывает круги вокруг ее дома. Его терзает смутное ощущения, что поговорить с ней о том, что с ним творится, и попросить совета, как он рассчитывал сделать, не выйдет: в попытке уберечь друга от очередного разочарования девушка будет рубить с плеча и отговаривать, а еще жалеть, жалеть до тошноты - она слишком много знает о его жизни, чтобы быть непредвзятой. Но когда он падает на ближайшую лавочку, чтобы обдумать альтернативные перспективы (которых, по-честному-то, нет), помощь приходит с неожиданной стороны. Напротив него останавливается миловидная девушка в деловом костюме и вежливо улыбается краешком губ:  
\- Эггзи?  
Анвин бы и хотел оглянуться по сторонам, чтобы удостовериться, что обращаются действительно к нему, но такое специфическое прозвище вряд ли может принадлежать кому-то еще на пустынной улице.  
\- Простите?  
\- Я Рокси, - представляется незнакомка, - Газель показывала тебя на фото, вот я и узнала. Почему не заходишь? – она указывает глазами на знакомые окна.  
\- Оу, приятно познакомиться, Рокс, - откликается Эггзи не без смущения, - наслышан о тебе… Да я вот, понимаешь… Не уверен, что…  
\- Меня стесняешься? – беззлобно ухмыляется девушка.  
\- Да ну конечно, - не может не возмутиться Анвин. - Газель так сказала? По рогам ей надавать... Просто не хотел вас беспокоить лишний раз.  
\- И поэтому сидишь под окнами.  
\- А ты, оказывается, язва, - тянет Эггзи с прищуром.  
\- В лечебных дозах, - легко откликается собеседница. – Так чего сидим, кого ждем?  
Молодой человек скользит задумчивым взглядом по ее дорогому костюму и идеальным стрелкам на брюках, когда его осеняет идеей.  
\- Рокс, а ты из богатеньких?  
\- Это ты к чему? – сухо интересуется она.  
\- Прости, я не в обиду, - Эггзи молчит пару секунд, но в конце концов решается. - У меня просто проблема, но к Газель с ней идти не вариант – не та школа. Мы с этой оторвой все детство проболтались по пустырям да подворотням, а тут…  
\- Приглянулась девушка из обеспеченных? – понятливо подытоживает Рокси.  
В ответ Анвин неопределенно тянет:  
\- Ну, как бы… -  однако его беспардонно перебивают.  
\- Так, парень, хочешь совета – говори прямо и четко. В противном случае ничем помочь не могу.  
\- А ты жестокая.  
\- А ты не будь тряпкой, - не остается в долгу Рокс. – Выкладывай или сиди тут дальше.  
\- Ох, ты сама напросилась, - обреченно вздыхает Эггзи. – Не девушка это, мужчина. Намного старше меня, интеллигент, аристократ – хрен поймешь, как это правильно назвать – в общем неглупый чувак, как ни крути. Манеры, сдержанность, вежливость и прочая малознакомая мне дребедень в комплекте. Он добр ко мне… я, вроде как, даже живу сейчас у него… только не говори Газель, она меня убьет…  
\- Ближе к делу.  
\- Так а чего непонятного? Не знаю я, возможно ли к нему как-нибудь подкатить?  
\- Так просто, забавы ради или…  
\- Вот давай только без этих намеков, - хмурится Эггзи, - я, может, конечно, и шелупонь подзаборная, но не моральный урод. Он мне нравится.. до усрачки, - последние два слова он произносит едва различимо, но Рокси девочка чуткая и все прекрасно слышит.  
\- Значит, нужно просто попробовать, если ты уверен, что он по этой части, - без затей говорит она. – От того, что человек образован и хорошо обеспечен, просто человеком он быть не перестает. Ему тоже нужны тепло и уют, и чтобы кто-то ждал его по вечерам дома, и делал чай, когда он устал, и обнимал по ночам, оберегая от кошмаров, был рядом в болезни и горе…  
Пока Рокси говорит все это, она смотрит на окна своей квартиры, и у Эггзи сердце пропускает удары от того, сколько нежности в каждом ее слове. Даже немного неловко, что ему было позволено заглянуть в подобное сокровенное чье-то. Хотя, казалось бы, произнесенное сейчас не несет в себе совершенно никакой конкретики.  
\- А если нет… - размышляет Анвин вслух.  
\- …просто уйти, - отзывается девушка.  
\- Я так и подумал.  
\- Все честно.  
\- Спасибо, Рокс, - Эггзи спрыгивает со скамейки и улыбается с труднообъяснимым облегчением. – Буду должен и больше не задерживаю.  
\- И еще, - придерживает она его за плечо, - никакого лицемерия и пошлятины, только правда…  
\- …только хардкор, я понял, - кивает парень.  
\- Тогда удачи. И приходи уже как-нибудь на ужин. А если все получится – не один.  
\- Не обнадеживай меня заранее.  
\- Я не обнадеживаю, а даю правильную установку, - хмыкает Рокси. – Ну все, иди уже. Привет Газель передавать не буду, потом ей сам все расскажешь.  
  
Эггзи возвращается домой (домой к Гарри, - упрямо поправляет он себя) c волнением и предвкушением. У него нет намерения набрасываться на Гарри в лоб и сломя голову, но и откладывать дело в долгий ящик времени тоже нет. А учитывая некоторую неоднозначность сцены, произошедшей днем, сознание подогревает подленькая такая надежда на нужный ему отклик, не позволяя отвернуть и придавая хоть какую-то решительность.  
\- Как раз к ужину, - коротко приветствует его открывший дверь Харт.  
\- Можно подумать, я только за этим к тебе прихожу, - с порога отпускает себя Анвин.  
И незаметно, но внимательно наблюдает за реакцией мужчины – та практически неразличима – Гарри лишь едва заметно подвисает и уже в следующий миг невозмутимо поднимает бровь, включаясь в предложенную игру:  
\- Да? А еще за чем?  
\- Я в диком восторге от твоего халата, - делится Эггзи доверительным тоном.  
\- Надеюсь, он отвечает тебе взаимностью, - так же серьезно отвечает Гарри, но молодой человек готов поспорить на что угодно – в глазах у мужчины сейчас омут отменных чертей без дна и края.  
Вот тебе и манеры-сдержанность-вежливость. И, вроде, как бы да и в полном составе, но в таком вот варианте да с подобным взглядом прошибает насквозь так, что тянет то ли водички попить, то ли начать спешно из одежды выпутываться.  
К счастью для Анвина, Харт не сверлит гостя своим пристальным вниманием и сразу же уходит на кухню.  
Может, все-таки маньяк? – скулит про себя Эггзи. – Ну не бывает таких охуенных мужиков, обязательно должен быть какой-то косяк.  
Хотя даже подобные подозрения не в состоянии отвадить его от собственных намерений. Парень споро стягивает с себя мешковатую толстовку и без промедления шагает следом за хозяином дома.  
  
\- Как прошел твой день? – спрашивает он Гарри между делом, чтобы завязать беседу. Хотя больше потому, что ему действительно интересно, чем тот занимается в его отсутствие.  
\- Как обычно, много работы.  
Мужчина удивлен и заинтригован таким откровенным участием.  
\- Ты всегда столько вкалываешь?  
Харт неопределенно пожимает плечами:  
\- По большей части да.  
\- А как же отдых, хобби.. семья?  
\- Как видишь, не сложилось.  
Гарри, словно подозревая о чем-то, не сводит с Эггзи любопытного взгляда, и у парня зуд по коже от желания, чтобы этот вечер никогда не заканчивался. Хотя очевидно же, дело вовсе не в вечере, пусть уходит, если Гарри останется таким же завтра и потом, останется рядом насовсем.  
\- До сих пор не въезжаю, как при таком раскладе тебя угораздило вляпаться в заботу обо мне.  
\- Кажется, у меня не было выбора, - внезапно тихо смеется Гарри.  
Анвину бы нахмуриться на такое заявление хотя бы для вида, но, вот беда, все мало-мальски привычные шаблоны поведения и реакций благополучно вымыты из головы звуком этого тихого смеха.  
\- И как это понимать?  
\- Не знаю, Эггзи, - честно признается Харт, - в день нашего знакомства все складывалось более, чем странно. Впрочем, как и при последующей нашей встрече. Я не из тех, кто приводит домой незнакомцев с улицы, а ты, как мне кажется, не из тех, кто верит в сомнительную благотворительность, и все же мы оба здесь. Есть в этом что-то фатальное.  
\- На сколько я могу остаться? – выпаливает Анвин, не давая себе времени на раздумья, и прямо смотрит Гарри в глаза.  
\- На сколько захочешь, - спокойно выдерживает тот его взгляд.  
И, черт, для Эггзи эта новость и хорошая, и плохая одновременно. Ура конечно, на какое-то время у него снова есть крыша над головой. Однако теперь ему и есть, что терять. А жить в доме Харта и не иметь возможность прикоснуться к самому мужчине – перспектива едва ли не хуже, чем подыхать на улице.  
Да ну ебтвоюмать, - сокрушается про себя Анвин. И уже знает наперед, что опять полночи прошатается по темному дому занятый выбором меньшего из зол.


	5. Chapter 5

Харт сам загнал себя в угол и полностью отдает этому отчет. Не тот угол, о котором прежде намекал Мерлин, а вполне себе новый, собственноручно возведенный, тупиковый и мучающий его со страшной силой, все более страшной с каждым днем. Можешь оставаться, сколько захочешь, - говорит он Эггзи, потому что действительно не хочет, чтобы тот уходил. Но как теперь справляться с тем, что теснится у него внутри и ищет выхода? Да еще сам Анвин не дает расслабиться - видать, почувствовал свободу и словно проверяет на прочность пытливыми взглядами и прямолинейными вопросами. _Что ты там ищешь, мальчик? Пытаешься разоблачить во мне престарелого извращенца или вправду можешь надеяться на что-то личное?_  
Ни при каком раскладе Гарри не дает себе поблажек – предельно сдержан и честен. В конце концов это у него в крови. Но, Бог свидетель, это чудовищно проблематично с неуемной энергией его неожиданного подопечного: тот то крутится где-то поблизости, развлекает мужчину разномастными беседами и байками, временами едва ли не лезет под руку, как заскучавший кот, то бесшумно пропадает в глубине дома или за его пределами, не отвлекает и не мешает, но всегда неизменно вытаскивает Харта из кабинета на ставший традиционным совместный ужин.  
\- Я устроился на работу, - как-то вечером сообщает он, вернувшись с очередной прогулки.  
\- Надеюсь, все легально? – со смешком отзывается Гарри, хотя сам в этот момент пережидает сдавивший легкие панический спазм.  
\- Целиком и полностью, - отчитывается Эггзи и смотрит на него так, будто без труда углядел все, что мужчина с такой тщательностью старается скрыть. Правда уже после следующей фразы Харта лицо его моментально меняет выражение, а ведь это всего лишь простое:  
\- Горжусь тобой.  
Пару секунд Анвин выглядит растерянно и уязвимо, словно впервые такое слышит и не знает, что с этим делать.  
\- Может, стоить купить тебе новой одежды? – отвлекает его Гарри.  
Думать о том, по какой-такой гребаной причине взрослый молодой человек может так странно реагировать на элементарную похвалу, откровенно не хочется.  
\- Что? – округляет глаза Анвин и, естественно, тут же начинает отнекиваться.  
\- До первой зарплаты, Эггзи, - спокойно убеждает Харт.  
Но упрямству его протеже впору ставить памятник, тот не соглашается ни в какую, и мужчина покладисто отступает:  
\- Ладно, не кипятись.  
А что на следующий день на дом привозят пакеты с новыми вещами и обувью, то он здесь совершенно ни при чем.  
\- У Санта Клауса приступ щедрости. Перспективным мальчикам подарки вперед, - отмахивается он от порядком шокированного юноши. – Мне надо работать, Эггзи. Поговорим потом.  
И Анвина не видно и не слышно до самого вечера.  
Обиделся? – меланхолично гадает Гарри, но о своем поступке ни капли не жалеет.  
Однако в обычное время Эггзи без стука проскальзывает в его кабинет и, как ни в чем не бывало, усаживается на край рабочего стола. На нем новая одежда и прежнее сосредоточенное выражение лица.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Гарри… - бурчит он себе под нос беззлобно.  
\- Всему свое время, - примиряюще улыбается Харт.  
\- Да я не в этом смысле, - морщится Анвин. – Я и сам не знаю, в каком смысле. Просто это все так непривычно.  
\- Принимать чье-то участие?  
\- Типа того. Мне правда приятно. Я просто не умею толком на такое реагировать.  
\- Не страшно, я как-нибудь переживу.  
Эггзи молчит, будто решаясь на что-то, но в итоге вздыхает и спрыгивает на пол.  
\- Пойдем ужинать. Целыми днями пашешь тут, как раб на галерах.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что такое галеры? – поднимается мужчина за ним вслед.  
\- Да пофиг, - раздается голос Анвина уже из коридора, - один хрен – звучит так себе.  
  
Уже после, хотя довольно поздно, юноша упорно не торопится уходить спать.  
\- Может, кинцо какое-нибудь посмотрим? – предлагает он и с внутренним ликованием наблюдает за тем, как Гарри изумленно моргает.  
\- Не уверен, что тебе приглянется что-то из моей коллекции.  
\- Да мне все равно, если честно, - не оставляет ему выбора Эггзи. - Бонды, Стартреки, Полурослики, да хоть документалка про бабочек. Давай, а?  
\- А один ты никак не справишься? – предпринимает Харт последнюю попытку избежать экзекуции (одно дело сидеть по разные стороны стола и совсем другое – в полутьме на одном диване).  
\- Никак нет. Должен же ты хоть когда-нибудь расслабляться. Ну же, Гарри, не жмись.  
\- Ладно, уговорил, - сдается тот, - иди выбирай, - и горестно закатывает глаза за спиной удаляющегося Эггзи. _Расслабляться?!_ Вечер обещает быть долгим.  
Эггзи, по всей видимости, и правда все равно, что происходит на экране – он больше ерзает, треплется на отвлеченные темы и разглядывает Харта, попеременно задевая мужчину то плечом, то нахально закинутыми на диван ногами. Гарри стоически сносит все это хаотичное вторжение в его личное пространство и с непроницаемым видом пьет очередную порцию виски, тщательно перебирая в уме название бабочек, висящих над телевизором. Помогает с трудом, но хоть как-то.  
\- Расскажи мне о себе, - вконец перестает шифроваться Анвин, не отрывая взгляда от очевидно не интересующего его сюжета уже и не вспомнить какого фильма.  
\- Я так понимаю, кино было просто предлогом, - иронизирует Гарри.  
\- Чтобы не дать тебе работать и не отпускать спать, - без стыда и совести кивает юноша. – Придумал, что смог.  
\- Мог просто попросить.  
\- Посиди со мной, Гарри, хочу узнать побольше, что ты за фрукт? - фыркает Эггзи. – Самому не смешно?  
\- Любишь ты все обернуть в шутку.  
\- Без юмора в моей реальности туговато.  
Харт в которой раз сбивается на своем перечисление латинских имен, но продолжать уже явно нет никакого смысла.  
\- И что ты хотел бы узнать?  
\- Ну, например, почему в твоем доме нет ни одной фотографии? Я, конечно, наверх не заглядывал, но даже здесь, - он взмахом руки обозначает гостиную, - пусто. Выглядит, прям скажем, подозрительно.  
\- Не люблю хранить воспоминания на виду. Да и нечего особо хранить. На бабочках хотя бы глаз отдыхает. Ты же помнишь – отдых, хобби, семья не сложились, а что еще обычно вставляют в рамки?  
\- Друзей?  
\- Единственный, кто приходит на ум, первым же меня и высмеет за такую сентиментальность. Да и зачем мне его фото, если я каждый день вижусь с ним на работе.  
\- Родных?  
\- Почивших и с кем давно не поддерживаются отношения? Сомнительное удовольствие.  
\- То есть чучело собаки…  
\- Просто блажь.  
\- Ты странный, Гарри, - со вздохом подытоживает Анвин.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Но ты мне все равно нравишься.  
Харт позорно запинается на ответном:  
\- Э.. это не может не радовать.  
\- Ты только не злись, ладно? – не понятно к чему просит юноша, а уже в следующую секунду оказывается у Гарри на коленях.  
  
Когда Анвин суматошно целует Харта и доверчиво, неловко льнет к нему, мужчина отзывается не задумываясь и совершенно естественным плавным движением впускает того в объятие. Правда уже через секунду его нагоняет мысль, которую стоило бы прояснить прежде, чем происходящее станет на порядок сложнее.  
\- Эггзи, что ты делаешь? – тихо спрашивает Гарри.  
\- Хочу поблагодарить тебя за все, - откликается Эггзи.  
Он так быстро плывет от простого незамысловатого тепла вкупе с уютной тяжестью чужих рук на спине, что желание отпираться или лукавить благополучно скользит мимо. Распирающее изнутри чувство гораздо глубже благодарности и далеко безвозвратно сильнее ее. Но он все еще не дал ему точного определения, не уверен, что знает его.  
Гарри мрачнеет и отстраняется.  
\- Такая благодарность мне не нужна, - старательно выпутывается он из молодой хватки и поднимается на ноги.  
Дезориентированный внезапной свободой Анвин смотрит потерянно и виновато.  
\- Прости, - после паузы трет он шею и зачем-то оглядывается по сторонам, в глазах свалка из неясной горечи и сожаления, а под ногами почти различимо трещит пол от желания провалиться сквозь, - фигово вышло. Прости…  
Во всем его облике как-то слишком через край тоски, чтобы всерьез не озадачиться ее причиной. Его освободили от ненужной жертвы, а он, чудной, горюет.  
\- Послушай, Эггзи, - Харт сжимает его плечо на случай, если Эггзи вдруг надумает не вовремя дать деру, а нужно, чтобы выслушал, важно, чтобы понял. – Это не благодарность получается, а обман и насилие. По-твоему, будет правильным, если ты сделаешь вид, будто хочешь этого, а я – что тебе это понравится?  
Вместо того, чтобы отшутиться или психануть, как это было бы понятно и привычно, нормально в конце концов для его возраста, Анвин застывает на своем месте, хмурится, кусая губы. Была бы его воля, он бы с радостью слинял подальше от своего сияющего позора, но последняя фраза Гарри здорово сбивает с толку, и едкому стыду приходится временно отойти на второй план.  
\- Подожди, - бормочет Эггзи, - что значит «будто хочешь»? – и награждает Харта огорошенным взглядом, быстро мутирующим в уязвленный. – Что за бред?  
Не зная, что ответить, не веря словам, Гарри смотрит на него с усталостью и замешательством. А когда Эггзи тоже встает, чтобы приблизиться, делает шаг назад.  
От такого предательства в груди юноши клокочет ярость, а руки отчетливо чешутся рвать и крушить, но это «будто хочешь» все еще звенит в мозгу и цепляет якорем за реальность, за истошное желание вернуться к «предателю» вплотную, продолжить, довести до конца.  
Анвин все равно оказывается рядом, он крайне стремителен, когда зол, да и Харту отступать особо некуда – за спиной маячит стена. Мужчина смотрит в глаза прямо, но читается так до отвращения плохо, что Эггзи ума не приложит, почему в этой отчужденности ему настолько отчетливо чудится уязвимость. Это стоит проверить. _Да, Господи, он попытал бы удачу, даже если никакой мифической надежды не было и в помине._ Гарри не двигается с места, не поощряя и не отталкивая. И даже удивительным образом не вздрагивает, когда ощущает чужие пальцы на собственном запястье. Не отводя испытующего взгляда, Эггзи тянет мужчину за руку и без лишних пояснений кладет ее на свой пах.  
Вот тут пристойная ширма и трещит по швам: Гарри дергается, пропускает вдох, темнеет глазами и сильнее оглаживает ладонью явный юношеский стояк, на что Анвин, жмурясь, судорожно сглатывает и вцепляется Харту в плечи.  
\- Вот и я думаю, что ты чего-то попутал. Блядь… - хрипит он, с готовностью подставляясь горячей руке. Впрочем, довольно скоро и этот неразборчивый мат скатывается в беспорядочные стоны.  
Мальчишка вообще отзывается с такой силой, словно для него все в первый раз, - рассеянно подмечает Гарри, - будто прежде его никогда по-настоящему не _любили_. Осознание этого – яд, выжигающий остатки разума до самого дна. Прости, Эггзи, - с трепетом думает Харт, - я просто не могу не показать тебе, _как_ это может.. должно быть. И если потом ты уйдешь, это знание останется с тобой. А со мной – это воспоминание.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> уже дважды отодвигала концовку, надеюсь, 6ая часть все-таки будет последней )


	6. Chapter 6

На утро постель пуста. Пусто во всем доме и внутри. Даже дурацкие мысли покинули борт – сплошная изоляция.  
После долгого изучения потолка Гарри дотягивается до прикроватной тумбы и пузырька со снотворным в верхнем ящике. Дрогнувшей рукой высыпает на ладонь половину, смотрит на белые капсулы без интереса и эмоций и, не запивая, проглатывает несколько.  
Хочется верить в ничтожную вероятность, что, когда он проснется, будет хотя бы на каплю не так погано. Впрочем, с тем же успехом можно надеяться, что он не проснется вовсе. Малодушно и освобождающе. Гарри все равно, как это выглядит со стороны.  
Скатываясь в сон, он чувствует под ладонями эхо чужой дрожи, ловит мутный от удовольствия взгляд, дышит в приглашающе подставленную шею… и, видит Бог, это более чем неплохой финальный кадр для его затянувшегося существования.  
  
Гарри будят восклицательные интонации знакомого голоса, а еще, пожалуй, противоестественная качка и без того мутноватой картинки.  
\- Эггзи, твою мать, прекрати меня трясти, - стонет он, с трудом продираясь сквозь обрушившуюся на него лавину звуков и образов.  
От неожиданности такого отклика парень и вправду замирает.  
\- Ни хрена себе, Гарри, а ты полон сюрпризов, - бормочет он с облегчением. - Руганись-ка еще как-нибудь, мне понравилось, - и он выразительно скашивает взгляд вниз.  
Харту хочется рассмеяться, но он только смотрит и не может наглядеться на это чудо в перьях и без оных, рассевшееся на нем безо всякого стеснения – те же черты, мимика, движение мышц под кожей, нахальный блеск в глазах, но все будто ярче, острее и словно вырезано прямо по живому, мягкому, сокровенному. Быть может, оттого, что теперь Гарри знает, какой этот мальчик на самом деле подо всеми своими слоями одежды и напускных масок.  
\- Я думал, ты ушел, - говорит мужчина.  
Брови Анвина складываются в виноватый домик. Юноша устраивается на груди Харта и сам укладывает руки последнего себе на спину.  
\- Мне нужно было проветриться, - ласкается он к Гарри, трется носом в щеку и всем телом поверх одеяла, - мысли в кучу привести. Не каждый день мне так изощренно выворачивают наизнанку нервные окончания, - он смущенно сопит, и Гарри неосознанно прижимает его к себе крепче. - Куда ж я теперь денусь от твоего неба в алмазах.  
Мужчина беззвучно смеется – вот так сравнение от уличного мальчишки.  
\- Напугал меня до чертиков, - ворчит Эггзи, - что за колеса у тебя по кровати разбросаны?  
\- Снотворное, - кается Гарри.  
\- С ума сошел.  
Наверное и сошел бы, - думает Харт, - если не уже, если это все не бред спящего разума.  
\- Если надумаю уйти, скажу тебе об этом лично. А так даже не смей дергаться.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Но и думать о том, что я уйду, тоже не смей. Вообще ни о чем не думай, просто я буду рядом с тобой, а ты со мной, окей?  
\- Договорились.  
  
Во время их позднего завтрака, по часам больше смахивающего на полдник, Эггзи ни на шаг не отходит от Гарри, буквально укутывая того своими прикосновениями, сияющими взглядами, беззаботной болтовней. Словно пытается загладить вину за свое утреннее исчезновение, а может, просто дорвался до открывшегося ему личного пространства Харта и чувствует себя там легко и комфортно, нужным. Его стараниями мужчина не запакован в свои десять броней костюма и сдержанности – расхаживает по кухне в домашних штанах, футболке и не завязанном на пояс халате; с мягкой улыбкой в уголках губ и тихим светом на дне глаз. И если прежде Анвин по-наивности полагал, что прежний Гарри – лучшее, что он когда-либо встречал, то эта новая его ипостась – теплая, уютная, расслабленная – окончательно и бесповоротно размазывает его тонким слоем. Когда он понимает, что одержим ею настолько, что не только не отлипает от мужчины, но и не дает ему толком позавтракать, он пристыженно уходит на свое место и смотрит оттуда тоскливым взглядом. Харт молча переставляет свой стул к нему ближе, и Эггзи с нескрываемым восторгом складывает ноги под столом ему на колени, на чем благополучно и успокаивается, попивая сок.  
  
Звонок в дверь раздается в тот момент, когда Анвин целенаправленно саботирует попытку Гарри убрать чистую посуду по своим местам, зажимая того у кухонного шкафа. Не сказать, что мужчина особо против, а отстраняется и вовсе с неохотой и имеет столь славно расфокусированный взгляд, что Эггзи фыркает с весельем и, в последний раз мазанув по губам Харта легким поцелуем, бросает по дороге в прихожую:  
\- Я открою.  
На пороге незнакомый мужчина в дорогом костюме, очках и, спасибо Анвину с его растянутой футболкой с суперменом и невинным выражением лица вкупе с красными припухшими губами, - в глубочайшем ступоре.  
\- Прошу прощения за столь ранний визит, - произносит гость машинально, и ощущение такое, что он упорно подавляет в себе желание оглянуться – не ошибся ли адресом? – Матерь Божья, Галахад… - потрясенно роняет он, когда хозяин дома объявляется за плечом Эггзи, как был - взъерошенный и во все так же не по-джентльменски распахнутом халате.  
\- Галахад? – молодой человек с любопытством крутит головой. – Что еще за шпионские прозвища?  
\- И тебе добрый день, Мерлин, - Эггзи нестарательно прячет смешок за покашливанием. – Познакомься, это Эггзи. Эггзи, это мой друг и коллега Мерлин. Какими судьбами?  
\- А ты хотя бы изредка на телефон поглядывай, и все вопросы отпадут сами собой, - ласково советует тот. – Я уже грешным делом думал – мы тебя потеряли. Хотя… - он пристальнее оглядывает стоящего рядом с Гарри юношу.  
Эггзи бросает короткий взгляд на Харта и, возвращаясь глазами к визитеру, с вызовом вздергивает бровь. Но тут же расслабляется, почувствовав теплую руку у себя на загривке, когда Гарри тянет его к себе ближе.  
По Мерлину сложно угадать, в каком направлении только что рухнул привычный ему мир, но затянувшееся молчание красноречивее любых слов.  
\- Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться, - обращается к нему Харт, сжалившись над психикой старого друга. - Как видишь, не стоило. Можем мы угостить тебя чаем?  
\- Пожалуй, в другой раз, - рассеянно отзывается Мерлин. – Рад, что у тебя все в порядке. И ты даже прислушался к моему совету, - вворачивает он в конце.  
\- О чем это он? – подозрительно тянет Анвин.  
Не говори ему, - читается в глазах у Мерлина.  
\- Я тебе потом расскажу, - мягко обещает юноше Гарри. 


End file.
